Jade and Beck Breaks Up Again!
by JadeAndBeckOrBade4Ever
Summary: Jade caught Beck and Tori kissing. Jade dumped Beck again. Beck starts dating Tori. Jade dates someone new. Bade, Bori, Cabbie, and Tandré. I don't need a OC anymore. Rated T For Language.
1. Breakup

**I don't own Victorious. All rights goes to Dan Schneider and Nickelodeon. I just own the plot. ****I will need a boy OC. I'll just need your name and your personality. Also how you dress. So yeah.**

* * *

Jade's POV

_Ok, it was Monday. Ugh! I hated Mondays. The only beauty about Monday is getting to see my boyfriend Beck all day at school. You hear that? SO BACK OFF MY BOYFRIEND GIRLS!_

I walked through the main doors. Then I saw Beck and Tori making out! BECK AND TORI! I'M GONNA KILL THAT LITTLE SLUT!

"WHAT THE HELL IS GOING ON HERE!?" I screamed. Everybody stared at us.

"Jade! Uhh, it's not what it looks like." Beck explained.

"Really? Cause it looks like you were just kissing that little bitch!"

"Ok, maybe it's kinda that."

I gave him a 'Really?' look.

"Ok, it's exactly that."

"The fact that we were kissing right? Not me being a bitch right?" Tori said. I rolled my eyes.

"When you start to fall for her?"

"At the Cow Wow."

"Jade, look it's not my fault that Beck fell for me."

Wow! I'm gonna kill this skank. I pulled a pair of my scissors out of my boot. Tori protected herself. I put back my scissors into my boot. I can't believe I'm doing this.

"Should I be running?" Tori asked

"I can't do this. Beck, if your falling for Tori, then maybe you guys should go out."

"What are you saying?"

"I'm saying if you guys wanna go out, go out."

"So your breaking up with me?" Beck asked. God he so hot! Jade snap out of it!

"I guess so. Give my things back and I'll give your things back." The bell rang. "I gotta get to class." I walked to my Theatre Program Class. God, what was I thinking? Was it right to break up with him? I mean I still love him, but he is in love in Tori. She steals everything for me!

* * *

Beck's POV

"So your breaking up with me?"

"I guess so. Give my things back and I'll give your things back."

Did she just break up with me? She could not. Why did I say I fell for Tori during the Cow Wow? I'm gonna gonna see if this is for real.

"So, uhh if that is true. Uhh, would you like to go to my house tomorrow at 6:00 pm?" Tori asked.

"Like a date?"

"If you want it to be."

"Sure."

"Ok! I have to go to class. Bye!" She kiss me on my cheek. She to class.

Ugh, I have to go to History. Wait, did I just say yes to a date with Tori?

* * *

Cat's POV

I was seating at my seat for my Theatre Program Class. I'm ready to learn! I saw Jade walked through the door. She took the sear next to mine. She looked sad.

"Hiiiiii!"

"Yeah, hi" She said sadly.

"What's wrong you look sad?"

"Don't want to talk about it."

"Please!"

"No."

"Pleeeeeeeeeease!" I baby talked her.

"Fine. I broke up with Beck. Again."

I gasped and put my hand over my mouth.

"Really! Are you sure?"

"Yes, I'm sure."

"Are you sure it wasn't a stage kiss?"

"Yes, his arm were around her waist and her arms were around his neck."

"I can't believe he would do that."

The bell rang, the teacher was here and the class started.

* * *

Jade's POV

The bell rang which means that Theatre Program Class is over. And my next class is Chemistry with Beck and my lab partner is Beck. Ugh! I walk to my Chemistry Class. I saw Beck and sat on our table.

He put his arm around me like we're still together.

"Weren't you listening I said we're over!" I snapped at him.

"Oh, so that was for real?"

"Duh!"

"Oh, ok."

I need a new lab partner.

* * *

Cat and I were walking to the Asphalt Café. We got food from Festus. I got coffee and she got french fries.

Cat's POV

Me and Jade were walking to a table and saw Beck and Tori together. I hand my french fries to Jade. Then I tackled Beck. Robbie, André, and Jade held me back.

"WHAT THE HELL?!" Beck yelled at me.

"CAT, WHY DID YOU THAT!?" screamed Tori.

"Because you cheated on Jade with Tori!" I screamed to Beck.

"Well, that doesn't mean you can tackle him!" shouted André.

"Whatever, Cat let's just sit over there." Jade said.

"Yeah."

* * *

**Ok, tell me how did I do. In 'The Birthweek Song' it's shown that Jade, Cat, Robbie and Sinjin have Theatre Program Class, so yeah I just wanted to tell you guys I didn't make it up. Ok, bye :)**


	2. New Guy At Nozu

**How did my first chapter go? Was it good or bad? I might only update on the weekends because I have tons of homework. I don't need a OC anymore, so yeah. :) **

_**Flashback:**_

**_Cat's POV_**

**_Me and Jade were walking to a table and saw Beck and Tori together. I hand my french fries to Jade. Then I tackled Beck. Robbie, André, and Jade held me back._**

**_"WHAT THE HELL?!" Beck yelled at me._**

**_"CAT, WHY DID YOU THAT!?" screamed Tori._**

**_"Because you cheated on Jade with Tori!" I screamed to Beck._**

**_"Well, that doesn't mean you can tackle him!" shouted André._**

**_"Whatever, Cat let's just sit over there." Jade said._**

**_"Yeah."_**

* * *

Jade's POV

Cat and I walked to a table. I can't believe she tackled Beck. Well, he deserve it right? Right?

"I can't you would tackled him!" I said to Cat.

"Well, he deserved it!"

"I guess."

"Wanna go to Nozu after school?"

"Sure."

* * *

Cat and I were at Nozu. Cat was talking about Robbie. It's so obvious she has a crush on him. They kissed two times!

A guy just came up to us asking if he could borrow our soy sauce. **(My OC Victoriousandicarlysky AKA "Josh Holland")**

"Hi." He said. He has blonde hair and green eyes. He's kinda hot.

"Hi!" Cat said.

"What do you want?"

"Jade."

"Could I borrow your soy sauce?"

"Sure, here." I handed him the soy sauce.

"Do you want to sit here with us?" Cat asked him. What? Did she just ask a total stranger to come sit with us?

"Really?" He answered.

"Yeah, we don't mind." He sat next to me.

"Cat, let's go to the restroom." I said to her.

"But I don't need to go."

"Oh, I think you do." I took her arm and dragged her to the restroom.

"Why would you invite a total stranger to come sit with us?"

"Because you think he's hot."

"Well, that doesn't mean you ca-. Wait, how did you know that?" How did Cat know? I thought she was ditzy, bubbly, and dumb. But not in a mean way.

"The way you look at him."

"Fine, he could sit with us and get to know him."

"Yay!" Now there's the Cat I know.

We got out of the restroom and walk over to him.

"So. What's your name?" I ask him.

"Josh Holland."

"Jade West."

"Cat Valentine."

"So are you new here?"

"Yeah, I'm gonna go to school tomorrow with my cousin."

"What school?"

"Hollywood Arts."

"Oh my god, we go to that school!"

"Really?"

"Yeah."

"Who's your cousin?" Cat asked.

"Beck Oliver." He said while I was drinking my water. I choked,a little. Cat gasped and gave me a worried look.

"What's the matter?" Josh asked.

"Uhhhh" Cat said anxiously.

"Beck is my ex-boyfriend.

"Wait, I remember you. You went to Beck's RV when we were hanging out. Then you guys started to fight so I went inside the house."

"Oh."

"Jade, we have to go."

"Oh yeah, bye nice to meet you." Cat and me left.

Josh's POV

Wow! That was Beck's ex-girlfriend? I thought she would be more scary since Beck said everyone is scared of her. Why did they brake up? Jade is really pretty. Wait, what am I doing? I can't fall for her.

* * *

**I did this in the middle of the night. So I'm gonna be sleepy in school. K bye! :) **


	3. Author's Note

**I'm sooo sorry that I haven't been updating! I have a ton of homework to do! The next chapter is either coming up this week or this weekend. Also I'm planning to put Sam from iCarly/Sam and Cat. So if you want her to be in it follow, favorite or review. :)**

.**,¡i|¹i¡i¹|i¡,.  
`"¹li¡|¡|¡il¹"`mwah**

**My cousin did that!**


	4. Short ch but still part of the story :)

**Remember if you want Sam from iCarly/Sam And Cat follow, favorite, review! **

Beck's POV

I was at my locker with Tori. I guess she is my girlfriend now. My cousin Josh Holland is coming to Hollywood Arts. I already told Tori. Now I have to tell Andre, Robbie, Cat and ... Jade. I called them. I saw Cat dragging Jade to come.

Jade's POV

"No! Cat, please don't make me!"

"Come on! Your becoming really stubborn!"

"I'm not stubborn!"

"See, your too stubborn to admit your stubborn!"

"I think your too stubborn to admit that I'm not too stubborn!"

"What's that suppose to mean!?"

"Fine, let's just go!"

We walked over where the gang were. Beck told us about his cousin. Of course I didn't listen I already know him. Then Josh came through the main doors. He look hot!

**I will try to finish it, but I forgot my notebook at school. I have a notebook where I write my stories.**


	5. Author's Note Again

**Should I continue the story? Because I'm running out of ideas! Give me some! Please! I don't even have time to write some I usually write them at 12:00 - 12:30 am! **


End file.
